fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Zodiac 3.2: Heavenly Prison
Super Robot Wars Zodiac 3.2: Heavenly Prison is an upcoming tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The game is part 2 of the Zodiac 3 doulogy of the Super Robot Wars Zodiac series. The game is to be release in April 2, 2015. Characters Bones Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama *Mr. Cohen *Mr. Stinger *Professor Saotome Gainax Diebuster (Debut) *Nono *Lal'C Mellk Mal Gunbuster *Noriko Takaya *Kazumi Amano Khara Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone/Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance/Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo (Debut) *Shinji Ikari *Asuka Langley Shikinami Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic!/Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu/Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid/Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) (Debut) *Sousuke Sagara Production Reed Dancouga Nova *Aoi Hidaka *Kurara Tachibana *Sakuya Kamon *Johnny Bernet Satelight Aquarion Evol *Amata Sora *Yunoha Thrul Genesis of Aquarion *Apollo Studio Nue Macross Frontier The Movie: The False Songstress/Macross Frontier The Movie: The Wings of Goodbye *Alto Saotome Sunrise Armored Trooper VOTOMS/Big Battle/Shining Heresy/Phantom Arc (Debut)/Alone Again (Debut) *Chirico Cuvie Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan *Paptimus Scirocco New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Olba Frost *Shagia Frost Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack *Gym Ghingham Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Invincible Robo Trider G7 *Watta Takeo Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjo Haran Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 *Kappei Jin *Uchuuta Kamie *Keiko Kamikita Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga TMS Entertainment New Tetsujin-28 *Shotaro Kaneda Cast Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka Brain's Base Cast *Masashi Hirose - Mr. Stinger *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (ADW) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Kenta Miyake - Mr. Cohen *Mugihito - Professor Saotome (ADW) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) Gainax Cast *Yukari Fukui - Nono *Noriko Hidaka - Noriko Takaya *Maaya Sakamoto - Lal'C Mellk Mal *Rei Sakuma - Kazumi Amano Khara Cast *Tiffany Grant - Asuka Langley Shikinami *Spike Spencer - Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Cast *Chris Patton - Sousuke Sagara Production Reed Cast *Haruna Ikezawa - Aoi Hidaka *Houko Kuwashima - Kurara Tachibana *Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Sakuya Kamon *Yuuki Tai - Johnny Bernet Satelight Cast *Christopher Bevins - Apollo, Amata Sora *Luci Christian - Yunoha Thrul Studio Nue Cast *Yuuichi Nakamura - Alto Saotome Sunrise Cast *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Takehito Koyasu - Gym Ghingham *Satomi Majima - Watta Takeo *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Hikaru Midorikawa - Banjō Haran *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Shagia Frost *Romi Park - Loran Cehack *Chika Sakomoto - Kappei Jin *Nozomu Sasaki - Olba Frost *Bin Shimada - Paptimus Scirocco *Steve Staley - Banagher Links *Brad Swaile - Setsuna F. Seiei *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan TMS Entertainment Cast *Eiko Yamada - Shotaro Kaneda Trivia *The dimensions, timelines and universe and the corresponding series merged into the Green Earth are as follows: **Correct Century - Overman King Gainer, After War Gundam X, Turn A Gundam **Universal Century - Zeta Gundam, Gundam Unicorn **Cosmic Era - Daitarn 3, Zambot 3 **Eureka 7 Universe - Eureka Seven **Fallen Angels Universe - Genesis of Aquarion, Aquarion EVOL **After Colony - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer **Astrageus Galaxy - VOTOMS **Free Japan Dimension - Shin Getter Robo, Trider G7, New Tetsujin 28, Dancougar Nova **Macross Universe - Macross Frontier **Full Metal Panic Universe - Full Metal Panic **Rebuild of Evangelion Universe - Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo **Gunbuster Universe - Gunbuster, Diebuster Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers